1. Field
One or more embodiments herein relate to an organic light-emitting display.
2. Description of the Related Art
When a certain pixel is defective, the pixel may always emit light or may never emit light irrespective of the scan and data signals it receives. Such a pixel may be identified as a bright spot or a dark spot. A bright spot is highly visible and therefore easily identifiable by a viewer. Attempts have been made to repair defective pixels using dummy pixels. However, these approaches require additional memory and timing circuits to drive the dummy pixels.